Erotic Angel
by Eshtar
Summary: YAOI! I desideri del freddo volpino si svegliano improvvisamente e lui decide di calmarli telefonando ad una hot line...
1. Erotic Angel 01

Titolo: Erotic Angel

Serie: Slam Dunk 

Status: 1/2

Pairing: Ru + ^___^

Rating: NC17 (sia per la situazione sia per alcuni termini usati)

Disclaimer: paparino Inoue proprio non me li vuole lasciare i diritti... quindi restano a lui! ç___ç

Potete trovare altri fic sul sito: www.manganoten.com

Parte prima

- K'so! - ringhiò sommessamente.  
Giro per la casa come un animale in gabbia. Non va bene, nulla va bene da un po' di giorni a oggi. Cosa è successo? Cosa MI è successo?? Già sentirsi svegliare improvvisamente la propria libido non è stato affatto divertente, anzi. Fino a pochi giorni prima andava tutto come sempre, poi... /Quei/ pensieri e le reazioni ESAGERATE del mio corpo. Ora non riesco più a distogliere la mente da quel chiodo fisso...  
- K'so!!! - ripeté, sbattendo la porta della cucina.   
Cosa aveva da essere eccitato? Niente! Era da solo, in casa, non aspettava nessuno, non aveva fatto incontri di alcun genere. Eppure i pantaloni iniziarono a stargli troppo stretti e un'ondata di caldo insopportabile gli stava infiammando il bassoventre.  
Si lasciò cadere sul divano, fissando con astio il telefono. Aveva visto quella pubblicità, ecco cosa aveva nuovamente scatenato in lui i suoi ormoni. Eh già, perchè oltre aver scoperto il significato intenso della parola "sesso", si era pure reso conto di essere gay. Ci mancava pure quella! E non poteva certo sfogarsi con qualcuno! Prima cosa: non aveva amici. Seconda cosa: anche se li avesse avuti, mica poteva andare lì e dire "Ehi, da un po' di tempo il mio amico del piano di sotto si è svegliato e ha scoperto che gli piacciono gli uomini!". Scuoté il capo, cercando in vano di allontanare dalla mente quei pensieri... ma era del tutto inutile. Come li aveva definiti una volta Mitsui? "Sani appetiti adolescenziali"? Be', sani non molto, non quando iniziano a condizionarti l'intera giornata, non quando continui a sognare cosa vorresti fare ad un tuo certo compagno di squadra dai capelli rossi, non quando la fantasia crea nella tua testa episodi erotici tanto spinti da indurti a pensare che forse potresti fare il regista di film porno invece che il giocatore di basket....  
Gettò un'altra rapida occhiata sulla pubblicità che c'era nel quotidiano di quel giorno. Lui di solito si limitava a leggere le notizie sportive, ma quella mattina lo aveva sfogliato tutto, cercando di concentrarsi su ciò che vedeva per distogliere la mente da idee ben poco innocenti, quando quel piccolo rettangolino colorato lo aveva colpito allo stomaco con la stessa potenza di un calcio, solamente che il dolore che sentiva era di altro genere...  
"Erotic Angel - Gay Hot Line", così diceva l'intestazione. E il numero di telefono. Nuovamente sentì pulsare il suo membro negli slip, strappandogli un gemito di frustrazione. Non poteva abbassarsi a tanto! Non doveva! Ma allora perchè inconsciamente una sua mano si era mossa e aveva composto il numero?  
Ascoltò la suadente voce registrata di un uomo che gli elencava le possibili scelte. Parecchie. Neri, bianchi, adulti, giovani, anziani, atletici, efebici, effemminati, mascolini e così via. Iniziò a pensare di buttare giù, quando si incuriosì per l'ultima frase: "e ora ecco le voci degli ultimi angeli che si sono scivolati dai vostri sogni per giungere qui...". Tre nuovi ragazzi avevano deciso di intraprendere quel mestiere e si chiese cosa potesse spingere qualcuno a farlo. Soldi? Be', non poteva certo dirsi disgustato, lui li aveva chiamati solo perchè stava diventando un hentai peggiore di Sendo! Alcune volte aveva pensato seriamente di andare con lui, sapeva che Akira ne sarebbe stato più che lieto, ma non poteva... non ce la faceva. Quando gli veniva in mente il porcospino, cosa che avveniva di solito in palestra, si metteva a guardare di sottecchi il /suo/ do'aho e qualcosa gli diceva che mettersi con Sendo avrebbe del tutto distrutto ogni benché minima possibilità con il rosso. La registrazione nel frattempo stava andando avanti; stava per riagganciare quando udì la voce dell'ultimo ragazzo e si bloccò. Doveva avere all'incirca la sua età ed era... calda, avvolgente, un po' timida, forse imbarazzata. Si sentì andare a fuoco. Senza pensarci due volte, premette il tasto numero tre.   
- Ciao, sono Kiroe. Tu come ti chiami? - domandò il ragazzo dall'altra parte del telefono.  
- Ciao, io.. ehm... -  
- Fa lo stesso anche se non vuoi dirmi il tuo vero nome.. inventane uno -  
- Toshio -  
- Dobbiamo avere la stessa età più o meno. Io ho sedici anni, tu? -  
- Anch'io -  
- E dimmi... a cosa stavi pensando mentre mi stavi telefonando?... -  
A quel punto la voce si era fatta improvvisamente bassa, maliziosa. Rukawa inserì il vivavoce del telefono e, sdraiandosi sul divano, iniziò a far scivolare la mano sul suo corpo.  
- A te... a come vorrei averti qui ora... - sussurrò, non sapendo se l'altro lo avesse sentito o meno.  
- Ma io posso raggiungerti con le parole Toshio... Sei vestito? -  
- Sì -  
- E come? -  
- Eh? -  
- Cosa indossi -  
- Ah. Una camicia e un paio di jeans -  
- Immagina com'è il tuo uomo ideale... ci riesci? -  
- Sì... - E nella sua mente prese forma il corpo di Hanamichi... quel fisico che aveva studiato attentamente ogni giorno sotto la doccia, per ricordarlo poi nei suoi sogni solitari sul letto.  
- Immagina che lui sia lì con te... le sue mani stanno accarezzando il tuo petto.... toccati, accarezzati... -  
Con gli occhi chiusi, concentrato unicamente sulla voce che sentiva e sulle immagini che riusciva a creare nella sua mente, Rukawa iniziò a toccarsi.  
- Con una mano ti sta stuzzicando un capezzolo, lentamente... ci gira vicino, poi lo sfiora.. si allontana ancora, per poi stringerlo con più forza.... Mentre con l'altra ti slaccia un bottone dopo l'altro... la tua camicia si apre e scivola via... -  
La kitsune iniziò a sospirare sotto le sue stesse carezze, mentre la calda tonalità con cui gli parlava l'altro ragazzo... la semplicità con cui gli spiegava cosa fare per sentirsi appagato... lo stava letteralmente liquifacendo.  
- I suoi baci sul viso, suglio, sulla bocca... poi sempre più giù, leccando lungo la gola... -  
- Ahh - Rukawa non riuscì a trattenersi dal gemere leggermente, mentre con la mano con cui aveva sbottonato la camicia stava seguendo il percorso indicato dalle parole dell'altro giovane.  
- Togliti lentamente i vestiti... accarezzandoti con la punta delle dita il pene attraverso il tessuto... -  
Eseguì l'ordine e dovette mordersi le labbra per non mugolare ancora quando sfiorò la propria virilità attraverso gli slip; ascoltando i sospiri dell'amante telefonico, tolse anche quell'ultima barriera.  
- Cosa mi faresti se fossi qui?... - chiese Kaede, con la voce resa roca dall'eccitazione. Quel giochetto iniziava a piacergli molto, ora aveva perso ogni inibizione, ammesso che ne avesse alcuna.   
- Comincierei col baciare e leccare l'interno coscia.... su e giù... lentamente e poi velocemente... ma non toccarlo ancora, aspetta... - disse la voce. In effetti la kitsune stava già per masturbarsi con più decisione, deciso a raggiungere la piena soddisfazione il prima possibile.  
- Non... ce la faccio... - gemette il morettino, con gli occhi leggermente inumiditi. Stava diventando una dolce, sensuale, erotica tortura.   
- Sì che puoi... Torna a stuzzicarti un capezzolo.. pensa che sia io a prendertelo tra le labbra, succhiandolo e mordicchiandolo... - sussurrò la voce. Kaede ebbe la netta sensazione che anche l'altra persona si stesse, come dire, lasciando andare. Un piccolo sorriso apparve sul suo volto.   
- Con l'altra mano scendi di nuovo tra le gambe... -  
- Sì... -  
- Accarezzalo lentamente... dalla punta fino alla base... scendi... scendi, prendi le tue palle tra le mani, accarezzale circolarmente... -  
- S-sì... mh...- disse il volpino, mentre iniziò a contorcersi sotto le sue stesse mani.  
- Sfiora il sedere... il buco... -  
- A..ancora.. sì... -  
- .. penetrati con due dita... -  
- Ahh.. io non... re..si.. sto... - Ormai il suo corpo era totalmente madido di sudore, i suoi muscoli erano tesi fino allo spasimo e le sue labbra dischiuse in rapidi sospiri.  
- e... ahh... con l'al..tra mano... masturbati.. ahhh... - disse la voce, spezzata dai una serie di gemiti rochi.  
- Io.. io.. aaaaaah - e, inarcando la schiena, Rukawa venne.  
- Mhhh... - come la voce dall'altra parte, d'altronde.  
L'unico rumore che si sentiva ora era il respirare affannato dei due giovani, che cercavano di riportare il battito dei loro cuori ad una velocità normale.  
Il primo a rompere il silenzio fu la kitsune.  
- Tu sei sempre lì? -  
- C.. cioè? - chiese l'altro, ancora leggermente affannato.  
- Se sei sempre lì a lavoro -  
- No, ci sono solo dalle 18 alle 22 -  
- Ah -  
- Perché? -  
- Perché cosa? - chiese il volpino, reclinando il capo verso il telefono.  
- Perché me lo chiedi -  
- Perché voglio risentirti... voglio rifarlo con te - rispose senza pudore.  
- Ma... -  
- Niente ma. A domani - e, dopo essersi alzato, chiuse la conversazione.  
Quella notte riuscì ad addormentarsi subito, ma in compenso fece dei sogni molto... ehm.. "agitati". 


	2. Erotic Angel 02

Titolo: Erotic Angel

Serie: Slam Dunk 

Status: 2/2

Pairing: Ru + ^___^

Rating: NC17 (sia per la situazione sia per alcuni termini usati)

Disclaimer: paparino Inoue proprio non me li vuole lasciare i diritti... quindi restano a lui! ç___ç

Potete trovare altri fic sul sito: www.manganoten.com

Parte Seconda

Gli incontri con la voce telefonica andarono avanti per diversi giorni, fino a quando il ragazzo misterioso decise di affrontare l'argomento di petto.  
- Mi piace farlo con te Toshio, te l'ho già detto diverse volte, vero? -  
- Sì, ma mi fa piacere sentirtelo dire - rispose sorridendo.   
- Ma non possiamo continuare. Tu non puoi -  
- Cosa intendi dire? - disse, tirandosi su a sedere.  
- Queste telefonate costano un patrimonio e.. -  
- I miei non se ne curano, basta che non gli dia fastidio. I soldi non sono un problema. -  
- Sì, ma tu dovresti trovarti un ragazzo in carne e ossa, non una voce! -  
- Io voglio te -  
- ... Toshio... -  
- Tu mi piaci, con te riesco anche a parlare, mentre con gli altri... non so, non ci riesco -  
- Senti... facciamo così, io ti lascio il mio numero di telefono, almeno non rischi che ti arrivino bollette assurde, ok? -  
A Kaede brillarono letteralmente gli occhi e un pensiero si affacciò alla sua mente, agitandolo.  
- Toshio, guarda che io NON compaio sull'elenco telefonico... - sottolineò la voce, intuendo a cosa stesse pensando l'altro ragazzo.  
A quel punto le speranze del volpino crollarono; già si immaginava a prendere il treno (anche l'aereo se necessario), fare appostamenti, pedinamenti e poi... e poi presentarsi finalmente alla persona che possedeva quella voce così calda e seducente... ma niente da fare, a quanto pare Kiroe (ammesso che si chiamasse così) non era uno stupido.  
- Ok, dimmi - sospirò tristemente.  
- Il mio numero è xxx-xxxxxx -  
- Ma sei di Kanagawa!! - esclamò Rukawa.  
- Sì, perchè? Anche tu... -  
- Già -  
- Ah -  
- Voglio incontrarti -  
- No, mi spiace -  
- Ma perché? -  
- Perché non sarebbe giusto. Io ho parecchi problemi, tu devi cercarti uno che conosci... Prova ad aprirti ai tuoi amici -  
- No, io voglio te... Senti, ma perché fai questo lavoro? -  
- Ehm... per soldi. Vedi, mia madre è morta dandomi alla luce e mio padre è deceduto qualche settimana fa.. quindi... -  
- Mi spiace, veramente -  
- Ti ringrazio Toshio... Qui mi pagano bene... Nh, io che non sono mai stato un sex simbol sono quello più richiesto come "angelo dell'erotismo"... curioso, no? -  
- Non lo definirei curioso! - ringhiò Rukawa, mentre nei suoi occhi saettava una luce inquietante... Stava vedendo rosso dalla gelosia.  
- Oi, Toshio... che c'è? -  
- Quanti... quante persone senti in un giorno? -  
- Vediamo.. otto, dieci... quindici.. dipende -  
Rukawa si morse una mano per calmarsi, ma riuscì solo a procurarsi un taglio, mentre la sua gelosia non si era minimamente attenuata.  
- A proposito Toshio, ora devo andare. Ci sentiamo domani sera, ok? Chiamami sull'altro numero dopo le 23! Puoi? -  
- Certo, ok - e chiuse con rabbia la chiamata. Tra le otto e le quindici telefonate al giorno?!?! Era furioso. Però poi pensò che A LUI aveva dato il numero di casa. A lui. Si chiese se lo avesse dato ad altri, ma scartò l'idea. Sapeva che di giorno andava a scuola, sia al mattino che al pomeriggio. Poi la sera lavorava e infatti gli aveva chiesto di chiamarlo dopo il lavoro praticamente, quindi non aveva il tempo materiale per sentirne anche altri e quindi... quindi aveva dato il suo numero privato SOLO a lui. Sorrise soddisfatto.  
  
La loro relazione telefonica si approfondì giorno dopo giorno. Ormai erano più di due mesi che si sentivano, telefonandosi a turno e non limitandosi più a fare sesso. Parlavano di tutto, di qualsiasi argomento. Kiroe era molto più espansivo di lui e notò che tendeva sempre a mascherare leggermente la sua voce; assumeva un tono basso, suadente... quel tono caldo ed erotico che lo aveva conquistato fin dall'inizio.   
Quel pomeriggio gli allenamenti durarono meno del solito e pensò di andare a casa per vedere se riusciva a sentire il suo amante, ma gli altri ragazzi riuscirono a convincerlo ad andare con loro. A Kiroe aveva promesso di cercare di essere più aperto con loro, almeno poteva fare questo sforzo.  
Mitsui, che era seduto tra Sakuragi e Kogure, iniziò a fare lo scemo, come al suo solito, seguito prontamente dal rossino. A Rukawa scappò da ridere, ma riuscì a mascherare quel gesto con uno sbuffo. Guardava fuori dalla vetrata, pensando che forse, tra quei passanti, c'era il ragazzo di cui era innamorato. Non gli interessava come fosse fisicamente, ormai era mentalmente, sentimentalmente e chimicamente innamorato di lui. Certo, sapeva di essere fisicamente attratto da Hanamichi... e in fondo non solo fisicamente. Il rossino aveva tutte quelle caratteristiche che anche lui avrebbe voluto possedere, ma invece era cresciuto con un carattere freddo e riservato. Magari Sakuragi fosse stato come Kiroe; gentile, affettuoso... Invece no, a causa di uno stupido malinteso, di nome Haruko Akagi, lui si era ritrovato ad essere il suo nemico numero uno... Scosse la testa, pensando a quanto fossero ridicoli quei pensieri. Lui e... il Do'aho! Ironico, no?  
Poi la udì.   
Kiroe, la sua voce. Poteva riconoscerla ovunque ormai.  
Si voltò e vide... Vide che era Sakuragi, che stava facendo finta di tentarci con Hisashi (per far ingelosire Megane kun). Gli stava parlando con quella voce calda, seducente...   
- Hanamichi, potresti lavorare presso una linea erotica!!! Ahahaha! - gli disse Ryota, mettendosi a ridere insieme a tutti gli altri. Stavano ancora cercando di tornare seri, quando udirono la voce di Rukawa...  
- Kiroe... tu sei Kiroe, Sakuragi? -  
Alché videro che il volpino e il rossino si stavano fissando negli occhi.   
- Ehi, ma che succede? - chiese Kiminobu, confuso.  
- N.. nien..te.. - rispose balbettando Hanamichi.  
- Andiamo - e, con quest'unica parola, la kitsune si alzò, prese per un braccio Hanamichi e lo trascinò fuori dal locale. Senza dire altro lo costrinse a seguirlo fino a casa. (tranquille, non diventa una fic horror come "tu sei mio per sempre"! ^^)  
Si sedettero sul divano, Sakuragi teneva la testa china, visibilmente imbarazzato. Toshio, il ragazzo di cui si era innamorato, era in realtà la sua nemesi, Rukawa!  
- Tu sei Kiroe, vero? - gli chiese gelidamente Rukawa.  
- S..sì.. tu sei.. sei Toshio? - domandò il rossino, alzando lo sguardo verso il moro.  
- Sì. Tu.. Io.. Io ti amo - disse Kaede, accucciandosi tra le gambe di Hanamichi.  
- Nani?? Non.. non sei.. arrabbiato? Sorpreso? Disgustato? -   
- No, io.. Tu mi piacevi già, ma mi... Tu mi odi? -  
Sakuragi stette un attimo zitto, senza rispondere. Rukawa sudava freddo; ciò che avrebbe detto il ragazzo seduto davanti a lui avrebbe decretato o il suo inferno o il suo paradiso.  
Poi il sorriso, quel dolce e fantastico sorriso che solo Hanamichi aveva. Quel sorriso capace di riscaldare le fredde giornate d'inverno e di illuminare i pomeriggi piovosi...  
- No... io ti amo, Kaede kun! - e, sporgendosi, baciò delicatamente il ragazzo.  
- Hana... -   
- Che c'è volpe? -  
- Domani lasci quel lavoro e te ne trovi un'altro.. - Non era una domanda e capendo che quel "comando" era dettato unicamente dalla gelosia, il rossino si limitò a fargli un sorrisetto malizioso.   
- Ora... che ne dici di andare su in camera mia?... -   
- Non aspettavo altro, kitsune! -  
- Do'aho... - fu l'ultima parola che disse Rukawa, prima di divorare nuovamente le labbra del suo erotic angel.


End file.
